The Candy Girl
by Roxine4Ever1794
Summary: Roxas and Yuffie broke up. Now Roxas is depressed. He goes to the store to buy some chocolate, and he meets a certain blue-eyed girl. RoxasxNamine implied SoraxKairi


This is just a oneshot I wrote

This is just a oneshot I wrote. I've had this done for over two months! But I couldn't find the time to put it up between SOL's and Final Exams. Other than that, I've been enjoying my first week of Summer! I'm going to see my dad in 2 days! I'm so happy! I get to see my dad, brother, godfather! I'll prolly be there till round' the end of Summer. Anyways, on with the story! I got this idea while taking a test for English, just so y'all know.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or anything else I included in the story. Only the plot.

The Candy Girl

They say everything happens for a reason. But what possible reason could this of happened for? My name is Roxas Hikari. I was currently in what I call my "emo mood". Why shouldn't I be? My girlfriend, Yuffie Kisaragi, just broke up with me a month ago. We had been going out for a year. I thought everything was going great. I can still remember the last conversation we had.

Flashback: One Month Ago

I was laying in bed, examining a picture of Yuffie and I at a beach. Suddenly my phone was ringing: Yuffie. I smiled to myself, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roxas, what's up?"

The conversation had started the same as always. But her voice sounded different. What was it? Regret? Pain? Guilt? All the above? Sensing something was wrong, I had to ask her what.

"Yuffie, what's wrong?"

I heard a sigh of regret escape her lips. I could tell she was about to tell me something, and whatever it was, I wasn't going to like it. A lump formed in my throat. I had the phone pressed against my ear, just waiting for what she was going to say.

"Roxas," she said my name slowly, "I met someone else. I'm sorry, but it's over. I hope we can still be friends."

Her words echoed within me. My heart broke, and the world seemed a much darker, lonely place. A single tear ran down my cheek, and I hung up my phone without a goodbye. Then I threw the picture I was previously looking at towards the wall. The frame shattered, just as my heart had.

That all happened a month ago. I looked around my room. The shades were drawn, creating a artificial night. My hand reached into the bag of Lidnt Chocolate Truffles that lay beside me. I unwrapped the chocolate candy, and popped it into my mouth. I licked the chocolate off my fingers. (I swear, as soon as you open that thing, it starts to melt. God, I love them though!)

Once again, I reached into the bag. My hand searched the now empty bag in vain. I threw the bag on the floor, and I swore under my breath. I just now noticed how many empty bags of chocolate littered my floor. But it didn't matter. I had fooled myself into thinking I loved her, but now I know the truth. Love doesn't exist. Love is only real in fairy tales, movies, and songs. Why is it that they always want to be friends after they rip your hearts out?

I grudgidly got up, and threw on a fresh shirt. I didn't need a shower, I wasn't trying to impress anybody. Then I grabbed my wallet, and walked down the stairs. I reached for the doorknob, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Where are you going?" asked a familiar male voice

It was Sora, my twin brother. I turned around. He had his arms crossed, and an annoyed expression on his face. Him and Kairi had been trying to cheer me up since we had broken up. But he didn't understand how this felt, to have your heart broken in two. Him and Kairi have been going out for two years now. They were a perfect match. They liked each other for awhile, and they finally shared their feelings with each other. I guess you could say I was a little jealous of them.

"Out" I responded to him simply, and I slammed the door behind me.

It was, and dreary outside. Clouds were everywhere. Very fitting for my mood. I shoved my hands in my pockets, and I made my way through Twilight Town to the candy store. I stopped in front of the store, and I glanced at the flashing neon lights that read " The Candy Stop". I pushed the door, and I heard the familiar ring from the bell atop the door.

I knew the way around this store. After all, I come here to buy chocolate whenever I get down. This store was really nice compared to other candy stores I've been to before. The store was organized very well. On one side was the chocolate, and on the other side was the assorted gummi candies, gum and hard candies. And on each side were aisles, which were organized by brand, and then by kinds of candy it was (ex: Lindt: truffles, candy bars). The only thing I didn't like about the store was they only hired really, really old people.

I seriously think one of the requirements for the job was you had to be 60+. It's not that I mind old people, it's just they're practically deaf, and they can't hear a thing you say! And, they're always so loud! But anyways, on with the story…

I scanned through the variety of chocolate. What kind did I want? Lindt? Hersheys? Truffles? Bars? Milk Chocolate? Dark Chocolate? I quickly took out the possibility of dark chocolate. (I hate dark chocolate)

I grabbed a bag of Lindt truffles, and a few Mr. Goodbars. (Two of my favorite candies. Another would be Sour Patch Kids.) Then I walked up to the counter. Assorted candies littered the counter. But that's not what caught my attention. Behind the counter stood a beautiful blue-eyed, blond. Not just that, she looked to be 16, the same age as me. I stared, mystified by the beautiful angel that stood in front of me.

Our eyes locked for an instant. In her eyes I could see gentleness, and compassion. I hastily adverted my gaze down to the floor, and I placed my items in front of her. She hit a few buttons on the cash register.

"Is this all?" she asked in a gentle voice

I felt butterflies in my stomach. I could only nod at her question. I wasn't worthy to talk to this angel sent from heaven.

"That will be 7.37"

I handed her a 10.00 bill. She handed me my change and my receipt. As our hands touched, I felt a small jolt of electricity run through my body. She gave me a gentle smile, and I couldn't help but smile back at her. For the first time in a long time, I was happy.

"Have a good day."

I took a quick glance at her name tag: Namine.

"You too"

"Hope you come back soon."

I could tell she really meant it. It wasn't a "Hope you come back and spend more money." It was a truly, genuine " I hope you come back to see me."

"I will" and I meant it

I grabbed my bag of sweet treats, even though I wasn't going to need them anymore. As I walked outside, I noticed it had stopped raining. The sun had come out, and birds were happily chirping.

Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll review! Sorry it took forever but I was studying for my finals and my Sol's. They were right after each other. I tend to use Yuffie in almost all my stories don't I? I just needed someone to break up with Roxas. I'm not sure how old Yuffie is, let's just say she's Roxas's age.


End file.
